The Nicest Thing
by Midori Yuki
Summary: about 5 years after Camp Rock. Nate moved into an apartment with a girl he met a few years ago. He came home one night and her little sister was staying over summer break.What will happen? NateOC but minor Smitchie. Also Minor coarse language ON HIATUS
1. Planning

Summary: Its about 5 years after Camp Rock and Nate moved into an apartment with a girl he met a few years ago. He came home one night and her younger sister was staying for a few weeks over summer break. What will happen? anything i want muahaha!! mostly NateOC but a little bit of ShaneMitchie! hope you like!!

**a/n: ok so Shane Nate Mitchie and Jason are 18 in this story btw!**

Chapter one : Planning

It's been five years since Camp Rock. Mitchie and Shane got together and Jason had some blonde girl he was head over heals for. Nate was still alone. Of course he always liked being single. He lived in an apartment with his 19 year old friend Amber and they got along great so it really didn't bother him being single, at least not yet.

When Nate got back to his apartment Amber was in the livingroom, on the phone to who he could only assume was her little sister. Amber's little sister wasn't actually that much younger than Amber herself. She was only a year younger which would make her 18.

"Hey Nate!" She greeted when she got off the phone.

"Hey Amber. Talking to your sister again?" Nate asked.

"Ya she was wondering if she could come over for summer break. That cool with you?"

"Sure! It would be nice to actually meet her for once" Nate laughed.

"Good because I already gave her the ok. She's going to be coming tomorrow at noon."

"Can't wait." Nate said while walking to his bedroom. He had just finished a music video with Connect 3 so he was beat.

He was almost asleep when...of course his cell phone has to ring. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Nate it's Shane." Nate inwardly groaned. It's not that he didn't like Shane, just he has to spend all day with him and now he's calling him when he's JUST about to fall asleep.

"What do you want Shane?" Nate said with a bit more hostility than he intended.

"Calm down man! Mitchie wanted to know if it was ok if we came over tomorrow. She says she wants to come visit Amber again." Shane explained.

"Well Amber's little sister's coming over tomorrow so I'll have to ask her but im fine with it." Nate said. "One sec I'll just go make sure its ok. Hey Amber!"

A second later Amber walked into his room. "What's up?" she asked.

"Shane and Mitchie want to come over tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Oh ya! My sister will just LOVE Mitchie!"

"She says its ok" Nate said into the phone.

"Ok then we'll see you tomorrow!" Shane said before he hung up the phone.

"Well tomorrow should be interesting" Nate said before flopping back down on his bed.

"Yupp" Amber said as she was walking out of his room.

**A/n ok so thats the end! i know its not that great BUT if you want more...theres this little button at the bottom left hand corner! if you click that then i'll PROBABLY update! till next time!!**


	2. Of Suitcases and Sandwiches

**A/n hey ppls!! so i got a few reviews telling me to update sooo...HERE IT IS!! oh and btw Amber's sister Ada (ay-duh) is based off of pyrolyn-776 for supporting me AND being my first reviewer! anyways, without futher interuptions...heres the second chapter!**

Chapter two: Of Suitcases and Sandwiches

Nate was sleeping the next day when there was a knock on the door...a very loud, annoying knock.

"Argh!" Nate got out of bed and opened the door.

"Morning sleepy head!" Mitchie said cheerfully as she walked into the apartment followed by Shane.

"What are you guys doing here so damn early?" Nate said, very rudely.

"Nate...its almost noon!" Shane exclaimed.

"Oh my God! Really?! Shit! Ambers sister's supposed to be here soon and I just woke up!" Nate started panicking.

"Calm down Nate! Get a hold of yourself!" Mitchie told him. "Now go get dressed and if she comes while your getting ready then me and Shane will be here. ok now go" She said while pushing him towards his room.

A few seconds later there was another knock on the door so Mitchie went and answered it. Standing in the doorway was an 18 year old girl. She was carrying a small suitcase.

"Umm... do I have the right apartment? My sister told me it was number 510 but shes really forgetful." The girl said.

"You're Amber's sister right?" Mitchie asked and the girl nodded. "Yupp this is the right apartment. Amber's just finishing work right now so she should be here in a bit. I'm Mitchie by the way!" She said and stuck out her hand to shake.

"I'm Ada." she said while taking Mitchie's hand and smiling. At that moment Nate came out of his room looking somewhat presentable. When he saw Ada, he almost stopped dead in his tracks. She was absolutely _gorgeous!_ She had brown wavy hair down to the middle of her back and dark, chocolate brown eyes. Ada was petite, only about 5'6" and fairly skinny. "Oh you must be Nate! Amber talks about you a lot" Nate snapped out of his little world when he heard his name. "I'm Ada." She smiled and held out her hand which he gladly took.

"Nice to meet you finally" Nate laughed. "Here let me help you with that." And he picked up her suitcase while Mitchie and Shane exchanged knowing looks.

Nate took Ada's suitcase into the guestroom which was coincidentally right next to his room. "Here's where you're going to be staying, that's my room" he said, pointing to a closed door. "And that's Ambers room." he pointed to another door across the hall.

"Thanks!" Ada said while walking into the guestroom and putting her suitcase on the bed.

"Do you want some help unpacking?" Mitchie asked and Ada nodded.

"Ya sure!" She said

"Hey can you guys go get some lunch ready?" Mitchie asked Shane and Nate who both nodded and walked out. Mitchie closed the door. "So, what do you think of Nate so far?" She asked.

"Well he's nice, and admittedly kind of cute but I don't really know him all that well." Ada said, unpacking her suitcase. Mitchie came away from the door and started helping her put things away. She thought it would be better to leave it at that than to interrogate the poor girl like Shane is probably doing to Nate...

In the kitchen Nate and Shane were making sandwiches.

"So you seem to really like Ada huh?" Shane said with a little smirk, not looking at Nate, who abrubtly stopped what he was doing and looked over at Shane.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked suspiciously.

"Well all I'm saying is when you saw her you could barely stop staring at her." Shane said with another smirk turning towards Nate.

Nate blushed slightly then went back to what he was doing. "I don't know _what _you're talking about Shane" he said.

"Oh come on Nate. I'm surprised Ada herself didn't notice you staring at her!" Shane exclaimed. "Just admit it you like her."

"Maybe I think she's cute but I hardly know her." Nate said stubbornly and Shane figured he wasn't going to get much more out of him so he just let it go.

**A/n ok so that was chapter two! now i won't post the next chapter until i get atleast FIVE reviews so if you want another chapter your going to have to review. and i mean REVIEW not just adding it to your favourites or alerts. actually taking the time to review! anyways till next time!!**


	3. Flirty Waiters

**A/n hey guys! i know i didnt get 5 reviews but i my friend annoyed me into writing and posting it today lol so here it is!**

Chapter 3: Flirty Waiters

Mitchie and Ada walked out of her room just as Amber walked in.

"Oooh food!" Amber exclaimed.

"Oh thanks! When it comes to food your all over it but when it comes to your little sister who cares right?" Ada said smiling.

"Ada!! Hey i didn't see you there shorty!" Amber shouted hugging her sister. Amber was taller than Ada by about 3 inches.

"Hey! I'm not small! You're just freakishly big!" Ada defended with a huge grin on her face.

"I am not! Right Nate?" Amber said looking at Nate expectantly. Of course Nate had to be pulled into this sisterly fight right?

Nate just looked at the two of them for a second before responding. " well... you ARE pretty tall Amber" he said.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on MY side!" Amber said with a pout before smiling and hugging her sister again. "But I guess I'm outnumbered huh?"

Shane and Mitchie were watching the trio smiling.

"I totally think Nate and Ada would be cute together." Mitchie whispered to Shane who just nodded.

"So what do you suggest we do to open their eyes?" he asked her.

"Well...I guess we have to bring Caitlyn in on this. She IS the one that got us together after all. And you know how she loves to see a good couple get together." Mitchie explained.

"I think you're right" Shane said as he kissed her on the cheek and stood up. "Hey Nate we have to go, we were going to help Jason and his girlfriend move."

"Sure. See you guys later." Nate said and waved.

"It was _really_ nice meeting you Ada!" Mitchie said and smiled. Ada smiled

"It was nice meeting you too Mitchie." She said and Mitchie and Shane left.

The rest of the afternoon, Ada, Amber and Nate hung out and played X-box, of course Nate winning most of the time. Then Amber decided to go out for supper because it was Ada's first night here so they might as well make it special.

They ended up going to the Baton Rouge. The trio went in and were seated. Their waiter turned out to be a guy. He was 19. That's basically all Nate noticed, other than the fact that he was blatantly flirting with Ada. And it probably didn't help that she was wearing a low cut top either. Whenever the waiter came around Nate would glare at him mercillesly and dismiss him quickly before he had a chance to flirt. Finally it was the end of the meal.

_'I never thought I'd be this happy to see the end of a meal!' _Nate thought sighing as he paid half the check and got up.

On the way home, Ada fell asleep in the car -which is pretty understandable considering the day she's had- so Nate offered to carry her upto the apartment instead of waking her up. When they got into the apartment, Nate went to the guest room and place Ada on the bed gently.

_'She's pretty cute when she's asleep' _ he thought and closed the door on his way out.

**A/n SOO what'd you guys think? good? bad? great? horrible? tell me wat ya think! REVIEW!**


	4. Enter Caitlyn!

**a/n ok so im glad you guys liked my last chapter! anyways! this Chapter is basically what Ada's dreaming about after she fell asleep in the car and Nate carry's her to her room. hope you all like it!!**

Chapter 4: Enter Caitlyn

After Ada left the restaurant she feel asleep in the car on the way home.

_Ada was sitting on the couch in the apartment when Nate comes and sits next to her. _

_"Hey Nate!" she said when he sat down._

_"Hey Ada...I need to...talk to you." He said very seriously._

_Ada turned from the tv to face him. "Sure what about?" She asked confused._

_"Well...I kinda...sorta...you see..." Nate was stuttering. _

_"You know you can tell me anything." She said encouraging him. Then all of a sudden he kissed her!! Nate Bennet- Connect 3's guitarist- kissed HER! _

_"I'm sorry...I just, I really like you" He said looking down. She brought his head back up._

_"Don't apologize." she said and leant in to kiss him, _

Of course her alarm clock has to go off at that EXACT moment! Ada groaned. She turned over to glare at the offending alarm clock and shut it off before she got up to get some breakfast. When she entered the kitchen she saw Nate at the stove making bacon and Eggs. "Good Morning" He said as he finished breakfast.

"Ya...the only problem with that is mornings arent usually good." She replied, still upset about her dream.

"Well some breakfast might make it better" he said, laughing at her sour mood, as he placed a plate with 2 eggs and some bacon down in front of her.

"Yum!" She exclaimed, cheering up instantly. Nate looked over at her while she started eating and smiled.

"So wanna do something today?" he asked. "I don't have any work or anything."

"Oh ya! We should go see a movie!" Ada exclaimed again.

"Sure!" Nate agreed. "What movie do you want to see?"

"Have you seen 'Wanted' yet?" Ada asked. Nate shook his head. "Ok lets go see that then"

They got dressed and left a note for Amber -if she got home before them- telling her where they were. After that they went down to the elavator and into the garage where Nate's car was parked. They got in and Nate started driving to the theater.

"So how was your first night?" Nate asked, breaking the slightly akward silence that had started.

"It was pretty good. The only problem was my alarm clock woke me from an awesome dream" Ada replied, pouting.

_'Wait...why did I just tell him that?!' _ she thought to herself _'Now he's probably going to want to know what it was about and I OBVIOUSLY won't be able to lie to him since I let THAT spill!' _

Nate just laughed at her pouting. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Well you just look like a little kid when you pout." he said smiling.

"Well I guess I shouldn't pout anymore than" she said jokingly.

"I don't know. It's kind of cute." Nate replied.

Ada could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat. _'Did he really just say that?'_ She asked herself.

"Thanks" She said quietly. She was blushing but if you didn't pay close attention you wouldn't notice it, and since Nate was too busy mentally kicking himself for saying that, he didn't.

The rest of the ride was silent. As soon as they got out of the car, Nate spotted Mitchie and Caitlyn walking into the theater.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn!" he shouted, earning a few wierd looks, but they turned around and spotted him by his car.

"Hey Nate!" Mitchie said when Ada and Nate caught upto them. "Hey Ada. This is my friend Caitlyn. Caitlyn this is Amber's sister. You know the one me and Shane were telling you about?" Caitlyn's eyes brightened with recognition and then she got a little gleam in her eyes that Ada didn't recognize.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ada! Mitchie's been talking about you a lot." Caitlyn said while she held out her hand to shake which Ada took politely.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ada said and smiled.

"Hey! What am I, invisible?" Nate said smiling.

"Oh sorry! Forgot you were there Nate." Caitlyn laughed and gave him a hug. A very long, taunting hug from Ada's point of view. But she let it go.

"So what movie are you guys going to see?" She asked Mitchie.

"We're going to see 'Wanted' you?" Mitchie replied.

"Same." Nate said.

"Well lucky us then huh?" Caitlyn said flirtily. Ok THAT she couldn't let go, Ada got a minute frown on her face which Caitlyn totally noticed, not that anyone else could.

Nate looked slightly confused and said, "Ya I guess."

Caitlyn smiled and they walked into the theater. Ada got out her wallet to pay for her ticket. "Uh uh. It was my idea to do something today so _I'm _paying." Nate said and Ada huffed and pouted before giving in.

Caitlyn and Mitchie had already gotten their tickets and were getting popcorn. Caitlyn looked over and saw the little spat and giggled which caused Mitchie to look over. "Aren't they just _adorable_!" Mitchie screeched.

"I know! You were right to call me." Caitlyn smiled and looked over as Nate was paying and giving Ada her ticket. "And, I noticed the little frown she got when i was "flirting" with Nate" She put air quotes around flirting for effectiveness.

"Really?" Mitchie asked. "That's kind of cute."

They quieted down as soon as Ada and Nate came over to get their popcorn and drinks.

**a/n so theres the fourth chapter! I thought it was pretty long but what did you guys think? leave me a revie if you liked it...or if you didn't whatever floats your boat. but Reviews are MUCH apreciated!**


	5. The Movie and Her Ex

**a/n so heres chapter FIVE!! yes i know im updating like crazy!! im an update fool!! lol anyways what inspired me for this chapter was the song Unlove you by Elise Estrada. I was literally just listening to it minding my own business and an idea just started forming in my head!! it was kinda scary cause i just opened up wordpad and started typing like crazy...my friend looked over to see what I was doing and was like "Holy shit girl!" lol it was awesome! anyways heres chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: The Movie and Her Ex

During the movie, Nate sat between Caitlyn -who was still flirting with him like crazy- and Ada, who was minding her own business. On the inside however...

_'Ok does she not see me and Mitchie sitting here or something?! All shes doing is flirting with Nate!' _Ada thought to herself...well more like yelled at herself in her head.

_'FINALLY!!' _She thought as the ending credits started. All four of them walked out of the theater. Ada was thinking something along the lines of, _' thank GOD it's just gonna be me and Nate...not that Mitchie isn't fun but all Caitlyn does is flirt with Nate!'_

'_Imma gonna say what I gotta say Whats done you cant undo Imma gonna break what I gotta break cause you were untrue-' _ Ada answered her cell phone.

"Hello?" She said into the phone knowing full well who it would be.

"Hey Ada! It's Jake." The guy on the other line said. Jake was Ada's Ex-boyfriend. Of course he was still head over heals for her but after she caught him cheating, well their relationship kinda went downhill from there.

"Oh...hey Jake" Ada said, lack of enthusiasm apperent in her voice. Nate, Mitchie and Caitlyn all had confused looks on thier faces. Ada took the phone away from her ear and said, "One sec I just have to take care of this kay?" Nate nodded and she walked a little ways, but not far enough for them not to hear. She sighed. "What do you want Jake?" She asked obviously annoyed.

"Listen I heard you were in town for a couple months and I just wanted to talk things out. You know I still love you babe." Jake replied.

"You fucking cheated on me Jake!" She hissed into the phone. "Just leave me alone!"

"You ok Ada?" Nate asked.

"Who was that?" Jake demanded an answer.

"It's really none of your business Jake and if you call me again I'm going to press charges ok? Bye!" And with that she hung up and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You ok?" Nate asked again. Ada couldn't help but smile at his concern.

"Ya just my ex. He wants to get back together." She answered while rolling her eyes. "So we going home? I'm suddenly tired" she yawned to prove her point.

Nate laughed and nodded and they both headed to the car. The ride back was fairly quiet but not the akward silence it was on the way there. When they got back to the apartment, Amber still wasn't home so Ada just went for a little nap. While she was still asleep Ada's cell rang so Nate picked it up.

"Hello?" He said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey...is Ada there?" The guy on the other end asked.

"Shes sleeping can I take a message?" Nate asked.

"Oh nothing really just a...friend seeing how she's doing...who are you?" The guy asked. He sounded a bit pissed which threw Nate offguard.

"I'm her sisters room mate.. listen if you leave your name and number I'll get her to call you back when she wakes up." Nate replied.

All the guy said was, "Just tell her it's Jake, she'll know the number" then he hung up.

**a/n OOOOHHHH slight cliffy! anyways how did you guys like it? let me know! REVIEW!! **


	6. More Of A Filler Chapter

**a/n so heres chapter six!! ok well its sorta more like a filler chapter BUT there IS a little bit of fluff in there! anyways ENJOY!!**

Chapter 6: More of a filler chapter...

Ada woke up a little while later and walked out of her room. "Hey" Nate greeted her. He was sitting on the couch. "Someone called while you were asleep."

"Oh? Did you get their name and number?" Ada asked, while walking into the kitchen and getting a drink.

"He just said his name was Jake and that you would know his number." Nate answered. Ada dropped the glass she was holding and it shattered on the floor. Nate walked into the Kitchen. "Hey you ok?"

"That damn idiot...I swear I'm gonna kill him." Ada said as she started cleaning up the glass.

"Why? Oh that's your ex isn't it." It was more a statement then a question. Ada nodded her head. Nate knelt down and started helping her clean up.

"I swear he cheats on me and expects me to come running back to him everytime he calls." She ranted, mostly to herself.

"What happened? If you don't mind my asking." He asked her. Ada sighed.

"Last year me and him went out for a few months and it was pretty great but one night he came over and left his wallet." She explained. "So I noticed it on the table and drove over to give it to him. I walked into his room and he was making out with my friend Alisha. So I pretty much dumped him and now he somehow heard I was in town and keeps calling me." Ada rolled her eyes and started cleaning again.

"Hey if you ever see him when you're on your own just call me ok? I'll come right over." Nate said seriously.

"Thanks" Ada smiled and, her body acting with a mind of its own, kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Nate asked, slightly flushed, but since Ada was too she didn't notice.

'_Shit! what WAS that for!?' _Ada thought frantically

"For..being a nice guy." She answered automatically and smiled, then finished cleaning and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I should be a nice guy more often." Nate mumbled as he reached up to touch his cheek and smiled.

**a/n soooo? how did you guys like it? yes i know, how could i end it like that? the truth is... i really have no excuse... sorry but its just a filler chapter and i have the idea for chapter 7 on my head it just looked like a PERFECT place to end it so i couldn't pass it up! sorry again and look for chapter 7 between now and wednesday! luv you all AND ill give whoever reviews a cookie!! lol yes im ACTUALLY bribing you!...you know you want to...just press the button... REVIEW!!**


	7. Her Dream Come True

**a/n Hey everyone!! I had a case of the most annoying thing EVER!! writers block. so that's why I didn't update as quickly as all the other chapters. and also because, a lot of people are reading it but not a lot of them are REVIEWING. anyways, so this chapter starts out with Caitlyn and Mitchie talking about how to get Nate and Ada together. So without further ado...heres chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: Her Dream Come True

"You were right to call me." Caitlynn said in a serious voice. Her and Mitchie were sitting on Mitchie's bed. Then she broke out into a grin and said, "They are _perfect_ for each other!!" and her and Mitchie both let out excited shrieks.

"I know! You should've seen Nate when he first saw her! He couldn't stop staring at her! It was soo cute!" Mitchie exclaimed. Caitlyn suddenly had a contemplating look on her face. "What is it?" Mitchie asked confused.

"Well I'm just planning on how to make _them _realize they're perfect for eachother. It's a lot harder than it looks...I mean remember how long it took me to get you and Shane together?" Caitlyn explained, grinning. Mitchie blushed.

"Ya well...we're together now and that's all that matters" Mitchie retorted.

"Suuure it is" Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Ok so I'm thinking go for the usual aproach. Either make her jealous or make him jealous. But since we don't have a guy here to make him jealous I guess we'll just make her jealous." Mitchie nodded in agreement.

"Oh and we might be able to use her ex some how aswell!" Mitchie exclaimed. Caitlyn thought for a second.

"Maybe...but only as our last resort because it sounded like something really bad happened between them and you don't want to put her in that kind of position unless you _have _to." she said and Mitchie nodded again after thinking about it.

"Ok so 'Operation: Get Nate And Ada Together' is a go!" Mitchie exclaimed and both girls giggled.

Ada was sitting in her room after her shower thinking.

_'Why did I do that?! Now he thinks I like him! well I do but I don't want _him _knowing that! Ugh I need to go shopping. Shopping always calms me down.' _ She walked out of her room and saw Nate on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey I'm going to the mall. I'll see you later m'kay?" She said and was about to walk out the door.

"Want me to come?" Nate asked, looking away from the T.V.

"No it's ok I kind of wanted to go alone...Not that I don't like you're company it's just I need some alone time...I'm rambling aren't I?" She said all in one breath. Nate nodded and laughed out loud which Ada grinned at. "Anyways, if I'm not back by 6 then call me ok? Just so you know I'm still alive." Ada smiled and walked out the door. Nate smiled as the door closed and stared at it for a while, then sighed and started watching T.V. again.

_'Damn what's happening to me?' _He asked himself.

At the mall, Ada was shopping in Bluenotes when she spotted him. Of course the _one _day she comes Jake has to be there. It had been a couple hours after she left the apartment so she sent Nate a text message that said, "need a ride Jakes here hasnt seen me but i dont want him too from Ada"

A few seconds later she got one back saying " Ill be there asap! from Nate" And of course her phone wasn't on silent. Instead it was on the loudest setting possible. So she walked out of the store as soon as it went off hoping Jake hadn't noticed her.

"Ada!" he called, walking out of the store. She stopped dead.

_'damn it! why do you hate me so much God? I've always been a good girl!' _ She thought to herself before turning around and saying, "Jake, what do you want?"

"Listen," he said holding on to her shoulders. "I just want to talk ok? Is that to much to ask?" As he was saying this, his hands slowly started slipping until they rested on her waist. She tried to shove him off but he wouldn't budge.

"_You_ listen Jake. I don't want to get back together with you! How do you think I felt walking in on you and Alisha?" Ada glared at him.

"Ada, babe, I'm sorry! I swear she just forced herself on me! I would've never done anything to hurt you! I love you." He said and leaned in for a chaste kiss but she pushed him away.

"No! You don't." she said as she glared at him and pushed him away.

"Hey you used to like when I did that. C'mon, for old times sake?" He asked as he started moving closer.

"Dude she said no. Now lay off." Nate said walking over.

"Nate!" Ada ran over and hugged him relieved. "Thank you" She whispered in his ear.

"No problem" he whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her waist reflexively. Jake saw this and glared. "Hey. Stay away from her. You got that?" Nate said to Jake, who just nodded stiffly and walked away pissed.

Nate started leading Ada back to his car, his arm still around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder, either not noticing or not caring where his arm was.

When they got back Ada went and changed into some p.j.s, a pink tanktop with white and pink plaid flannel pants and her hair in a ponytail, and sat down on the couch next to Nate. "Hey want to watch a movie?" she asked.

"Sure" he answered. "You pick a movie while I go get some popcorn." Ada smiled and went to their DVD collection and chose Halloween 2. When Nate came back in with the popcorn, she held up the case.

"This movie ok?" She asked and Nate nodded sitting down on the couch while Ada put the movie in the DVD player. When the begining started, she sat down right next to Nate, and grabbed some popcorn. Nate glanced over at her every once and a while through out the movie.

When the movie ended Ada asked, "Do you wanna watch another one?"

"Ya sure. I'll pick this time and you go get the popcorn." Nate replied and started looking through the movies. Ada went into the kitchen and put the popcorn in the microwave. When it was done, she got a bowl, put the popcorn in it and walked back into the livingroom where she placed the popcorn on the table.

They sat down and started to watch Scream.

"Ada..." Nate said, sounding unsure.

"Ya? What's up?" Ada asked confused and having a slight feeling of deja vu.

"I need to tell you something...It's important...and I know you probably won't like it after what happened today but, I need to say it." Nate said, pausing ever now and again.

"Whatever it is you know you can tell me right?" Ada said, encouragingly. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was kissing her! She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his on her waist. They were so in their on little world that they didn't here the door open or the click of a camera...

**A/n ooooh who could've done that?! anyways hope you liked this chapter! well...of COURSE you will!! THEY KISSED!! anyways dont forget to review or I wont update for another month!! MUAHAHA!! **


End file.
